


admissions slip from the tongue

by hullomoon



Series: from readers like you, thank you! [15]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: David’s mouth hung open. This was the quietest Patrick had ever seen him. Although a love confession from your friend and coworker might do it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: from readers like you, thank you! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633627
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134





	admissions slip from the tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishyspots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishyspots/gifts).



> this is for the prompt fill: “Lie to me then.”

David stood at the back of the room, carefully putting new bottles on display, each one getting a careful turn so they all lined up the same. Patrick watched as his arms stretched to the ones farther in the back. He really should be working instead of watching David, but sometimes he couldn’t help himself. 

David turned toward him and gave a small smile. 

Patrick sighed. “I love you.” 

He and David both froze.

Patrick felt tears in his eyes, his face flush with embarrassment and fear. His stomach roiled. “I didn’t mean to tell you that. I’m sorry, forget I said anything.”

David’s mouth hung open. This was the quietest Patrick had ever seen him. Although a love confession from your friend and coworker might do it.

He moved closer to the door. It gave more space between him and David and conveniently, closer to the exit. “You don’t have to say anything, but if you do lie to me then. Tell me that everything is fine or—or that nothing has to change between us.” Patrick took a shuddering breath. A tear rolled down his face and he felt weak. He shouldn’t be upset about this, it was his fault. At the very least he needed to stay and face the repercussions. “Just, for today please don’t tell me how there would be no way for us to get together or what delusions I might have been under to think that.” 

“Are you finished?” David asked quietly.

“Um, yeah. Unless—unless you want me to say something else?” He was confused. He had apologized and maybe David thought the begging at the end was a tad too desperate. At this point, Patrick just wanted to go back to his room at Ray’s and forget that today happened.

“Okay,” David replied. He started walking toward Patrick. Patrick stayed rooted to the floor unsure to stay or flee.

David stopped in front of Patrick and placed his hands on Patrick’s face. David’s hands were warm and the rings provided random cool points to soothe his flushed face. If this was any other time, Patrick would melt into the touch.

“Breathe for me, Patrick.”

Patrick closed his eyes and took shuddering breaths, opening his eyes when they started to even out. He looked at David who gently smiled.

“Now, I know you clearly didn’t mean to tell me that you love me and really if you had said that to me from two years ago I would have run out of the room.” David gave a breathy laugh and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears still tacky on Patrick’s face. “However, that’s not who you’re dealing with so I’ll let you in on a little secret.” He leaned his forehead to touch Patrick’s. “I love you too,” he whispered.

Patrick felt like a wave had crashed into him, that if he didn’t focus he would be knocked off and swept into the ocean. Five minutes ago he thought he was going to lose his friend or at the very least change their friendship so it wasn’t the same. Now, an ember of hope burned in his core and warmed his body. “Oh.”

David lifted his head from Patrick’s and moved his hands so they settled on Patrick’s shoulders. “Yeah, and I never would have said anything. I didn’t think you were interested in me so I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“So what you’re saying is that if I hadn’t blurted that out we would have been dancing around each other for who knows how long.”

David grinned. “Something like that.” 

He glanced down to Patrick’s lips, his eyes, then his mouth again. Patrick took that invitation and moved to kiss him. It was short, just a firm press of lips together, but for the first time in a while, Patrick felt content. Staring at David he wanted to take his hand and have them go away, somewhere, anywhere, he didn’t care as long as it was with him. “I think we should close the store.”

David gave a fake gasp. “Did Patrick Brewer, mister ‘Having consistent hours is important for a business,’ suggest that we close early.”

Patrick wrapped his arms around David. “Well, I did accidentally tell the man I love that I love him so I’m feeling a little emotionally wrung out and would love to just lie in a bed with him. We only have fifteen until close, but, if you want us to stay, who am I to argue.”

David broke from the embrace. “Nope, I love your plan better.”

Patrick watched as David darted to the back room, happy to see how the rest of the day would turn out.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see more prompt fics, i'm [hullomoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
